In the beginning
by Nara Starr
Summary: As the time passes, two opposite beings find themeselves entangled in a story that repeats itself again withing them. An angel and a demon... a love story that wasn't supposed to be. All of this, in the beginning. After 3 years... chapter 6
1. The mercyless Angel

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion isn't mine, so don't sew me...

If there is something that gets on my nerves, is the fact that everyone thinks that Rei Ayanami is an angel or something of the sort... so this is my version of her story... what I think is the real nature, of the one that is condemned to be misunderstood forever...

Nara Starr

---

In the beginning 

Chapter one: The merciless angel

She contemplated the world in silence as the tempestuous power of a faceless god created the earth and sky, the heavens and her hell...

"So, this is the start of it all... isn't it mother?"

Her slender body mover through the newborn seas and the fragrant erupting volcanoes, the lava tickling her bare feet. The wind played with her thick locks of hair and her scarlet eyes followed the beginning of life in a frigid and almost bored way.

"What is the point of creating life, if it's destruction is already written?"

Her soft wings of leathery black whipped lightly behind her as she made her way through the slumbering creation of an imperfect reality... She looked up to the sky and contemplated the stars as the gleamed in the velvet darkness... the darkness that she loved, but that she wasn't part of...

"Why mother? Why won't he let us in? why is he so cruel? The god that should be merciful... why do I love what I am predestined to hate? Why mother? Why?"

She sat on the primitive grass, her demon wings folding smoothly behind. Her eyes fixed on those sparklingly white crystals above her head... Even before the earth had been created, she used to spend all her time lost in the nothing of her reality, contemplating melancholically the stars that she would never be able to seize between her hands...

"Is this the punishment I must deal with for my sins? Is it truly?"

"Well, I'm surprised, I never expected a Demon to express about herself like that..."

She stood up briskly, her wings spread out behind her threateningly. There, in front of her eyes, the most beautiful creature was standing... His hair was a lustrous mass of silver tresses and his wings where of silky, white feathers. His face was handsome and elegant, with a sharp nose and soft, fine mouth, slightly parted in a cocky smile. But what captivated her attention where the angel's deep red eyes, just like hers, but full of a warmth that she did not posses...

The angel advanced towards her slowly, his pallid limbs moving graciously under the stars... She stared at him coldly as he stopped right in front of her and grabbed her chin lightly with his hand, raising her head just slightly to examine her face better...

"Well well, aren't you pretty? I didn't know that the she-demon that came every day to contemplate the lord's creation could be so beautiful..."

She stepped away quickly, anger rising inside her as well as a sudden flush. She had never been said that, not by anyone she knew... Trying to compose herself, she stared back at him as he circled around her dawdlingly, waiting for her move...

"My! You are pretty aggressive you know? I only wanted to take a better look at you..."

"What do you want angel? Why are you here?"

He laughed slightly and stepped up to her, his hand taking hold of her slim arm in an instant, his face so close to her she could smell his breath, fragrant and sweet, just as she had imagined so many times in angel's...

"I came to meet you, and to ask you what do you do here, contemplating our heavens every day... Demons shouldn't be allowed here, roaming around this new earth, corrupting it with evil and disaster..."

"Oh, and I suppose arrogant angel's should?"

He glanced at her coldly, the smile disappearing from his face...

"We are worthier that you..."

"Yes, striding around like you owned this, feeling so superior when you could be the ones corrupting earth with your supposed purity and..."

But he had heard enough and, with one swift movement he hurled her over his shoulder, rancour and fury deep in his heart. Instinctively her wings spread out and she landed gracefully on her feet, her eyes fixed upon him...

"Why, did I offended you? My, you would have thought that angel's where sweet and polite but it doesn't seem so now. Tell me, are your brothers like this too? Or you are the shameful exception?"

She saw his anger rise swiftly, as he attacked her with all his might, his wings spread out beautifully behind him. It was a strong blow, so strong it almost knocked her over, but she was able to stand it, fury shining in her eyes... Before they knew it, they had been wrapped in a fight that would change their lives forever... Arduously she resisted the continuous attacks tossed upon her by the furious angel, that didn't stop until she was lying on the floor, blood dripping profusely from her wounds. He stood above her, a feeling of superiority emanating from him... He smiled, as she struggled to stand up, her fine, blue hair splattered with that dark blood of hers...

"Don't you ever insult me again demon, or I'll kill you, even if you are yet another creature from the lord, I'll kill you...

"And... and since when... does he acknowledges me... as one of his group... angel?"

She looked up at him and he stared surprised at the thick tears that ran through her face... Suddenly, a new feeling took over him, a deep guilt developed inside him, accompanied by shame... His mouth opened, but no words came out as she picked herself up and stared at him coldly, resentment and pain in her eyes...

"It doesn't matter... how much I try to imagine it... I will never... be able... to see me... as one of his creations... He made my mother with the same material... with which he made your father... and yet he lives up there, and she is condemned to his hell... why? I cannot understand why..."

She stared at him and suddenly her hand moved swiftly through his face, opening a deep gush on his cheek. He stepped back surprised, as his blood trickled down to his cheek, and then to the floor, where it fell in small puddles at his feet... he stared at the blood, the same blood as hers and his eyes filled with horror... She smiled bitterly...

"Yes angel... we have the same blood, because we are the same... the only difference is that you are up there, and I'm down here..."

And with that final declaration, she collapsed at his feet, as he realized staggering, that she was right...

---

By the way, this story is a bit different to my other pieces, (I guess those who have read my pieces know what I mean) it is more crude and cold I think, and I used Anne Rice's 'Menmoch the devil' as reference for what I wrote (5 star book, a must read) so please don't kill me for the ideas exposed in the fanfic, just take it as a possibility, or as whacked up nonsense if you feel really furious at it...

Oh, and no comment from my boyz this time... I fear that if Kaworu reads this, he'll have my head U

Nara Starr

(Chapter 2 coming up!!!... I swear... ReViEw!!!)


	2. Under the stars

Disclaimer: Yeah, Eva isn't mine... but who cares?! Just read this fanfic!

Well... I don't really think people have liked this fanfic, as I have received one review (Thankyou so much!!!) but it doesn't matter, even if you don't like it, I enjoy writing it anyway because writing is my passion and the world is my paper!!! (¬¬ yeah) So if you liked the first part, go on with the second... and if you enjoy this one two then review!!! I need moral support and critiques!!! Don't be lazy, it'll take you a minute (or maybe two) So review... and enjoy!!!

Nara Starr

---

In the beginning

Chapter two: Under the stars

Slowly her pale eyelids opened and her scarlet eyes stared confused at the night sky, as the luminous angel caressed her wounds and soothed her soul with a slow and sweet tune, created by him... His eyes lighted up and his lips parted in a smile, a smile full of sweetness, and of guilt...

"You've awakened at last... I'm so glad..."

"What are you doing?"

She noticed then that her head was placed upon the soft flesh of his legs and her face flustered with a tender shyness that he noticed, as she helplessly tried to get away from his grasp...

"Why do you do this? I thought I wasn't worthy of your..."

But the sudden change in his look startled her, and caught the words in her throat. His radiant scarlet eyes where obscured by silvery tears that rolled silently down his handsome face on to her azure locks...

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I didn't know... I feel so ashamed of myself..."

A sudden pang of embarrassment took over her as the angel covered his distressed features with his hands, hushed words of guilt escaping his soft, coral lips... Slowly and carefully she raised from his care and clasped her arms around his soft body, as her wings spread around their bodies protectively...

"I'm sorry... I truly am..."

Her pale hands uncovered his face and slowly she brought his gaze up to hers, so he could appreciate the honesty of her forgiving eyes, as beautiful as those of any angel in heavens...

"There is no need of your tears angel... I don't deserve your pain..."

"I behaved rudely towards you, I attacked you out of mere fury, I negated our blood... and yet you tell me you don't deserve my tears?... why? I do not understand why..."

She smiled, and his heart raced with the frame of this image. A gentle deuce, protecting him from himself, on a newborn world... Something inside him fought to be noticed, an overwhelming feeing that drifted over his body, that cleaned his sorrow and erased his guilt... Suddenly it seemed to him that destiny was withing his grasp, and that in her eyes laid the road that he had to follow...

"Thank you for your forgiveness, I really don't deserve it..."

"Well... sometimes we receive what we don't deserve... and what we do is just forgotten..."

He cleansed the tears with the back of his hand and returned the smile to her... a different smile than the one she had witnessed when they had first met. The smile she had always imagined in angel's since she was born... full of warmth and care, even for a creature like herself... she couldn't help it, she felt secure next to his slender body, and this made her so happy...

"My name is Tabris... I am the 17th son of God... what is your name, deuce?"

The interrogatory had been so swift and fast, she didn't really realized it until she stared deeply into his inquisitive eyes... slowly her head lowered as her face flushed again, bitter humbleness now pulsing through her veins...

"I... I am the daughter of Lilith... but there is no name that I can give you angel, as I have none..."

"How can it be, that such a creature like you has no name to be called to? I cannot believe it..."

Something in those words, in that dulcet voice as rich as gold, made her eyes raise once again to meet his gaze... She tried strongly to yield it, to forget that warmthness withing him that froze her to the deepest of her soul, and yet filled her with peace...

"If it enrages you so much, I can allow you to place a name in me... although I cannot assure you I will use it..."

"It does not matter deuce, as long as you know it, It will be yours..."

She faded under his eyelids as he meditated deeply, searching for a name appropriate for that fragile angel, lost in the terrors of the underworld... Finally his mind opened up to a word, a piece of the future that would soon be past...

"Fati..."

Something in the name made her uneasy as he smiled graciously to her. His sympathetic eyes locked on hers and suddenly her whole universe melted away into the nothingness of the eternal night, as the world continued to evolve and love made it's way into the beginning of the end...

"It is a beautiful name Angel... I thank you for giving it to me..."

"There is no need for thanking me. Father mentioned it once, when he talked to us about the future of this earth... it may not be a name, but still it's the title you deserve, deuce..."

Slowly, his tender limbs surrounded her shoulders and pulled her close to his body as he fell softly into the moisted emerald grass of the vibrating new world. Her eyes stared shyly into his as he met her gaze and smiled once again.

"Why do you treat me like this, if only a moment ago you wanted my death?"

"I don't really know myself... but I don't think I want to know anyway. Being with you is the only thing I care about right now... please share this moment with me Fati... please..."

Her eyes softened and her limbs relaxed as she was lead slowly into his heart. His hand caressed her face as she sunk deeper and deeper into his ruby eyes... Graciously her azure hair fell into his face as his lips moved closer and closer to her... as her mouth opened and the first kiss on the newborn earth was shared by a Cherub and a deuce. Somewhere in heaven, a star was born. Somewhere in hell, a tear burst into flames...

---

Woah! Finally I finished this episode! I've been working in this for so long I lost track of time already. But I think it came out pretty neatly... hopefully U

Anyway! Before I close, let me thank the only two reviewers I got for my piece (HEERO MAXWELL1 & verauko) Thankyou guyz! You made my day! I promise I'll translate 'Un sueño de esperanza' A.S.A.P and that chapter 3 will be in faster than this one...

Oh yeah, before I forget. The name 'Fati' that I gave to Rei is ancient Greek and it means 'fate' I actually think it's a pretty crappy name so if anyone has any suggestions please contact me 'cuz Im running out of brainpower here... XD

So Review and review!!! I'll see ya around!

Nara Starr


	3. Heaven out of Hell

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion isn't mine... wish it was though, so I could make a mini-episode ofit and save Kaworu's life in the end… but I can't cuz it's not mine… So while you read this fanfic, I'll go cry in the corner over there…

I'm sorry I'm taking so long with this, I have too much schoolwork and crap to worry about, but I SWEAR I will finish this off eventually…

Nara Starr

In the Beginning

Chapter 3: Heaven out of Hell

Who could have predicted that that innocent kiss would have unleashed so much in such a tender world? Each day they met under the stars, to gaze at each other and talk about time, beauty… and their future…

"Do you recall someday we'll be able to dwell in this world together Tabris?"

"Why do you ask that Fati? Is it your wish to live?"

"Yes… I want to experience those things that I can only see now… I want to touch, to feel… I want to breathe and not belong to darkness, only for once…"

"Then it'll be as you desire it my deuce… We shall live together in the world… I promise…"

But little did they know, that their dreams would be torn apart slowly, as Heaven and Hell cannot be united, and those who dare attempt this are punished for their disobedience to the roles they have to play…

It was one night, after time had already been invented, when their world started to collapse in front of them… The night was young as she danced silently in his arms, the moonlight bathing her sweet, melancholic face. He stared into her eyes, uneasiness creeping into his heart…

"Fati, what is wrong?"

She looked at him for the fist time during that night. His face was veiled by anxiety… It pained her so much to see him like this, but she couldn't tell him that she feared for his security, that Mother had prevented her from that feeling, that it would only cause her pain. She Strained a smile into her features, as his arms pulled closer to her… He didn't wanted to hurt him, but she knew it was part of her nature… and this shattered from the inside…

" I'm all right Tabris, please don't worry for me… I just feel tired, lightheaded… The earth is not as warm as Hell, I suppose that is affecting me…"

He smiled gently and pushed her fragile body into the coolness of the grass. Swiftly he enfolded her with his elegant, white coat as she was pulled closer to him, her cold lips awaiting patiently for his to warm her… But before the kiss was even conceived, a strong blow took them both by surprise. He fell back, a sharp pain stabbing him in the side of his face. His eyes opened to find the stoical look of Armisael in front of him. He was too surprised to react, to think on what was going on as the hand of his older brother caressed his reddened cheek and tearful eyes…

"Tabris… look at what you have made me do… I'm sorry, but I cannot let you go on with this… it has to be stopped…"

Graciously he stood up, his well-built body attired in his golden and red battle suit, his wings folded behind his back. His right hand pulled out the sharp blade of the sword as he advanced towards the crumpled figure that laid unmoving on the grass across him… It took him a while to realize the truth in front of him, that his brother was going to kill the one he loved…

"NO! ARMISAEL STOP!"

His scream echoed in the world as he frantically stood up and ran towards him, but before he could get close enough, something hard and bleak smashed him hard on the head, knocking him out cold on the moist earth.

"Tabris!"

Armisael turned around and stared at Matarael as he picked up the slumped figure of his younger brother into his arms.

"I'll take him home, you take care of that she-demon…"

As her eyes slowly opened, the icy glimmer of the blade shone on her features… her gaze met with the angel's as the sword struck her hard on the chest, barely missing her heart.

A shattering scream was heard throughout the world as she laid on the scarlet puddle of blood, her body shivering under the blanket of death… her pallid hand reached out for the blade as it prepared itself for another blow, and her fire burned into the flesh of her attacker as she made an effort to stand up and face the destiny she had heard from her mother. Her vision was fading rapidly but still she could make out a misty figure that advanced towards her. Her legs were to weak to move and her head was spinning badly. The soft sound of her thick blood resonated in her heart as the foggy image of the angel gyrated around her. Suddenly, a terrible pain shot through her body as the slender hand of her attacker collided with her back, just were her wound was. Furiously she swung the blade and felt it connect with a soft body. There was a gasp, the figure moved away, but it immediately came back. She fell to the floor bleeding as the brutal hand smacked her right across the face. Weakly her body tried to stand up, but each time she achieved it, a sharp blow knocked her to her knees again and again. Life was running away from her swiftly, she could not longer see anything…

_Fati… Fati…_

"Mo…ther…"

The angel laughed cruelly as the deuce tried to stand up again… His brother observed everything with a bored look… Such a pity that she had been defeated so easily…

"Nobody can help you now deuce, so don't even try. Can't you see? You no longer exist!"

Don't give up Fati… don't ever give up… 

Her grasp on the sword tightened. Something wasn't right…

"Armisael, kill her already…"

"There's no need, she's almost…"

Slowly, her body stood up. Her eyes where clean, unexpressive, as she advanced towards the amazed angel. Her hand moved towards his face, caressing that soft, white skin. And then, she pulled his eye out…

OHMYGOD! I can't believe I finally finished the episode 3! Do you know how MUCH time it took me to complete this! Ah! Damn you I.B's, for not allowing me enough time to write with all your useless essays, projects, homework's and 5-day fieldtrips.

Anyway! I am very, very, VERY sorry that this took so long, I really hope there is still SOMEONE our there that actually wants to read something written from me, 'cuz I definitely took way too long to do this. As you can see, the story is becoming pretty much… um, bloody? Just if the blood level it had before wasn't enough… I really love how this episode ended. Who would have expected something like that? I know it is a bit clichéd, but it's still worth it right?

So, I have to go and start writing the next one (I SWEAR It'll come out sooner… hopefully I still have readers that await me T-T) so see you later, and thanks for waiting!

Nara Starr


	4. Desertion

Disclaimer: Ass you might all know, Neon Genesis Evangelion isn't mine. Yes, I know it's sad and terrible, but I guess it's the best in the end 'cuz I would have probably ruined the story by now if I was the one writing it.

Anyway! Concluding this small intro, I want to thank all the people that have followed with me and commented on my story, especially _Infinitis_, who actually invited me over to read her story, _Coda Melodia._ Thanks!

Nara Starr

* * *

In the beginning

Chapter 4: Desertion

_She was standing in the middle of a long road covered with grey rocks. The oddly straight shapes and lack of trees confused her and for a moment it seemed to her that she was entrapped in another dimension. Suddenly she felt a presence near her, someone unknown and familiar at the same time. She turned around, her eyes focusing immediately on the young, brown haired boy that stood next to a strange apparatus. Although she was too far away from him, she could see the sadness and confusion in his eyes. Suddenly, the boy turned around and stared right at her. He seemed surprised but before anything could be said, there was a movement next to her and everything disappeared. _

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. The place was stiff and small, yet so resplendent she had to cover her eyes for a minute. She was encaged in a golden prison, the bars around her so magnificent it was hard to believe that she was entrapped within the structure. Sitting down on the satin cushions that covered the base of the cage, she discovered that all the wounds on her body, as well as the memories that she had after listening to her mothers voice were gone, absolutely erased from her. Silently she wondered about this and that strange dream that she saw…

_(flashback)_

Armisael staggered back, his body covered in blood, his hand still over his empty socket. He observed in perplexity as the deuce advanced once again towards him, the bloodied sword dragging from her wounded arm.

"You… you should be dead… Curse you forever!"

He dashed towards her, his hand taking hold of her slender neck in just a second. He smashed her body against the floor, forcing her to drop the blade. A triumphant smile played across his features, but it soon disappeared when he stared at her cold, unexpressive eyes…

"Wha-"

Her black wings spread beautifully behind her, as her arms evolved him in a hug. He stared blankly at her as she forced herself into the sky, her hands still holding on to him…

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

He fought against her strength, kicking and trying to push her away from him, but her limbs were tightly locked around his body… Up and up they flew, the air around them getting colder, stars flying past them like dreams…

"Let go! Can you-?"

His words where cut short by the sight above him. The sky had been left behind, and the first layer of the heavens was rushing towards them as she flew higher and higher. The soft clouds of white velvet seemed so perfect, so innocent… yet he knew what was hidden behind that fragile disguise, he knew what she wanted to do…

"Are you insane! Do you want to kill us!"

"No… just you…"

He stared at her transfixed as she hit the skies. Suddenly, a shower of lightning flared towards them, attacking with such a force that she almost let go… But she held on, her eyes closed as the bolts struck them mercilessly. She tried hard not to scream, but soon her voice joined his as her wings gave in to the eternal shower of lightning. Her arms unfolded from his body as they rushed to the ground, the cold wind slapping their skin.

Matarael stared appalled as his brother's body collided with the floor. Immediately after, the deuce fell, her body making a dry _thud_ as it connected with the moist soil of the earth…

"…Armisael?..."

Softly, Matarael let the unconscious body of Tabris down and advanced towards his younger brother… His alabaster skin was badly burned and his wings were signed and bleeding. His missing orb seemed to stare at him from death as he uselessly tried to wake him up, tears falling from his yellow eyes.

"…He's… not… dead…"

His eyes rose from the distorted figure of Armisael to the quivering body of the deuce. Her limbs, although not as maimed as those of his brother, were burnt and bleeding. Her cobalt tresses were badly signed and her magnificent ebony wings had been so severely damaged, they barely existed anymore… Steadily she stood up and faced the older brother, her clear eyes covered by a veil of blood…

"…He's an angel… he can't die…"

Matarael advanced towards her, hate and fury flickering in his eyes. His hand grabbed swiftly the sword, which lay abandoned on the emerald grass. The bloodied blade reflected her as his strides came closer and closer…

"…Damn you… DAMN YOU!"

Although her body was battered and almost deceased, she cleansed her eyes from the blood and prepared to entrust the final attack against the infuriated angel. Her eyes searched for the weak points, and stopped on the tender body, struggling to stand up.

The world spun slightly as his eyes tried to focus the night around him. His body was sore and cold, yet he made his best to kneel down on the grass and raise his head to the final scene. She was standing on the emerald grass, her frail body covered in fresh and old blood. Her eyes were on him, alluring and profound, but also terribly sad. Her lips curled into a thin smile as the blade connected with her body, and sunk within her soft, damaged flesh…

"FATI!"

The blade took her life away, and she collapsed on the floor as a desperate Tabris tried to reach out to her, as a maddened Matarael collapsed on the floor, as a beaten Armisael began to recover consciousness… as a blinding light took the four bodies away from the battle place to begin the trial that would culminate… on the third impact…

* * *

Ah! Finally, my chapter four is completed… I'm sorry for all the time that I have made you wait, faithful readers, but I am afraid that I have had some recent problems with my internet connection, which added up to my terrible I.B exam's, which I have fortunately finished. Let me assure you that I have already commenced the write up of chapter five, in which it will be revealed to you what has happened to Tabris and his brother's, as well as Fati's fate within the realm of the heavens. Also, I am planning to update my other stories, as I have now time to spell-check all of my Spanish and English texts to suppress any grammatical mistake commited.

With nothing else to say for now, I say goodbye now, thanking you all once again for accompanying me on my travesy through the writing of '_In the beginning', _asking you to please submit to me any commentary or critique you wish to make about this story and asking for forgiveness as to my terrible sense of time concerning the publishing of my stories and for my strange, formal way of writing this commentary.

Nara Starr

(Can't help it! I'm falling asleep, I'm sick and I can't think straight anymore…)


	5. Past and Future

Disclaimer: As it is already known, Evangelion does not belong to me, I am merely another fan that uses the main plot of the story and a little bit of creativity to make a parallel universe in which the characters can be relatively happy, but not too much because, as we all know, no one in Evangelion is truly happy (except maybe Kaworu and Kaji… before they got ruthlessly killed… T-T)

Nara Starr

---

In the Beginning

Chapter 5: Past and Future

_The place was small and bitter, full of a devastation and loneliness that overtook her while she advanced through the dimly lit halls that crumbled to pieces before her eyes. Although there where no people around, she could feel the presence of many individuals observing her… _

_Suddenly she stopped. It was the end of the passageway. A small, empty terrace stood in front of her, a ghostly orange light emanating from the bottom, illuminating everything with its ethereal glow. Dawdingly she advanced towards the terrace, until she stood on the very edge of it, staring into the imponent chamber. Her scarlet eyes slowly wandered through the whole space, noticing every detail, the multiple terraces like her own, and the emptiness of the orange water, which silently danced under the colossal figure of an androgynous creature, crucified to the furthest wall of the chamber. A purple mask with 7 eyes covered the beings face and gave the illusion that he or she could see into the very soul of every creature. _

"… _Lilith!"_

_Her eyes moved, noticing the boy that had pronounced the name of her mother. He was facing the creature, his hands placed carelessly on his pockets as his body levitated 50 meters or so away from the floor. His hair was a mass of silvery locks that covered his neck and his soft skin was so pale, it seemed to shine even more than the yellow liquid. Suddenly there was a crashing sound, and the place shook violently as two massive creatures, almost as big as the crucified creature entered the enclosed place. One of them collapsed into the orange liquid as the second one advanced threateningly towards the floating boy. He turned around to face the creature and allowed it to snatch him from the air with its huge, purple hand. _

_Suddenly, she was able to observe the young boy's face as he talked to the creature. Her eyes recognized the handsome nose, thin lips, high cheekbones and sparkling ruby eyes, full of sadness and understandment…_

"_Tabris!"_

_He turned to see her, a sad smile creeping up his face… She tried to reach out for him, to scream and jump towards him, but her limbs were totally immobilized as she saw her beloved angel look back into the huge, empty eyes of the creature… and its monstrous hand crushed his tender body to pieces…_

"TABRIS!"

She jerked up from her bed of cushions, her scarlet eyes obscured by a mantle of tears. Desperately she tried to control her trembling body by wrapping her slender arms around her, but it was useless. No matter how hard she closed her eyes, the images of the dream refused to go away. Over and over again, the distressing vision repeated itself, each picture, more vivid than the last one. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed until the lack of energy made her collapse into a heavy and dreamless slumber.

---

"So… do you really believe that punishing them will make them stop loving each other?"

The figure stood up and approached to her, his features hidden behind the thick darkness of her realm.

"I am not punishing, and I am not planning to make them stop loving each other…"

"…Yet you plan to hurt them and use them for your purposes, and even to part them when they meet again… like you did with us…"

He smiled, his hand lifting her chin lightly so he could see her face clearly…

"That was a different situation Lilith, you and Adam gave me no choice…"

"…but to hurt us? Please, don't start with your 'justice' sermons. I didn't listen to it before, and I won't listen to it now…"

She backed away, as he observed her and meditated in silence.

"Yes, you are probably right… yet, there is no use in mourning for the past…"

"What!"

She advanced towards him, rancour glimmering in her tearful eyes. She stopped right in front of his colossal figured and faced him with decision, even though she was only one more of his creations…

"You mean to say that what happened, what you DID to us must not be remembered! That it wasn't important! YOU PARTED OUR LOVE! Just because we didn't follow your rules, just because we had a free will! And now Adam is lost and out reach, hidden somewhere, ashamed of what YOU made him do! Why? Why did you create us for?

He stared into her eyes and looked into the deepest of her fragmented soul. Yes, he had acted cruelly before, when his rules had been broken and ignored. His anger, that wave of misfortune that fell in their heads, had affected them forever. She had reasons to be angry, to hate him for all he had done, yet what he was doing now had a reason, a meaning. You can't grieve the past forever, but you can learn from it and try to rectify your errors.

"My dear Lilith, my child. Adam and you where created to live, and be happy. I understand your fury and frustration, but please allow me to have another opportunity to restore what I have destroyed. I know that it won't be easy, but I am ready to face any inconvenient to achieve this. Please, I ask for your trust once more, and also for your confidence, as this two will be my tools to fix these mistakes. So please have faith, and do not abandon these children. They are our future.

---

It was a long hallway, with shimmering walls of white, covered in beautiful carvings. Her sleepy eyes observed every detail as the golden cage glided elegantly through the different passages, revealing to her different stories that had happened way before she was conceived. Angels and demons passed in front of her, their features forever captured in those walls as they struggled to win a silent war that would rage on forever. She stared at each image, not paying much attention but to the exquisite details of the handcraft when her eyes met a different image, one that she knew well. It was the figure of a creature, which seemed to be covered in light. Two beautiful pairs of wings protruded from its back, as its limbs embraced a small figure of the earth. But it was the eyes of the creature which made her rise from her sleep and stare into the wall intently. Those white unexpressive eyes which stared at the globe coldly. The same eyes that Tabris had stared into, before he died. She took a shaking hand to her face, not wanting to believe what she had seen. Why was that monster engraved in the wall? What did it mean? She looked back at the hallway, trying to find the story that evolved the being, but it was too late. The cage ha finally stopped its cruise, and it now stood silently in front of two colossal doors. She turned to face the doors as they slowly opened for her, to finally conclude her existence on immortality, and begin the story for which they where created for.

---

Finally! Phew! Do you know how long it took me to finish this? Man! It was an eternity. Yes, I know that it's been too long, but I couldn't help it! I swear! sobs the pressure of I.B results coming up, the fear of failing all of them was too much for me, I just couldn't write! (plus, I had a part-time job that took pretty much all of my time) Oh I'm sorry! I know, I shouldn't be here justifying my actions, I should take responsibility of ALL and I do take it! I swear! I know that this story has taken me way too long to end, but I assure you that I WILL end it, I really enjoy writing this and I already know what's gonna happen at the end so don't worry, I swear I'll finish this eventually.

So? What do you think huh? I personally loved the first part, the whole Ep-23 dream, it is beautiful! I mean, cruel but beautiful. I surely hope it suits everyone's taste, I took a long time putting that together. Now I know that this chapter was supposed to be the beginning of the third impact, but I decided to not touch that theme until the next part, as I am tuning the last details of the destruction of the world, and placing my characters in the best positions ever. The thing is that, I really want this to work, I don't want to end up telling Evangelion all over again from the beginning, so I really have to fix things up, so that only the important, unseen things in the anime show up and give some explanations to the audience don't you think?

Anyway! I'd better get moving on the next chapter before I get killed by you guys right? Please forgive me and review ok? So that I can see if the story has quality and if people still remember me…

See ya soon! I swear!

Nara Starr


End file.
